Our Song
by maltararox21
Summary: This is a series of one-shots inspired by music that represents Maltara. Requests are welcome and will be used. Some Kemy may also be included. First attempt at one-shots. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Katie here! So here is a new story! It's a series of one-shots that go along to songs. I might stick some Kemy in here to, it depends on your requests! Request any song you want that represents Maltara or Kemy in any way! So this little one-shot is dedicated to every girl who has low self-esteem. Only the part about being beautiful, not the, lovey-dovey parts! Especially to my dear friend Natalie, who doesn't believe she is beautiful. Natalie, you are you beautiful! Also her birthday is coming up, so send her some B-Day wishes! Anyway! This song is by One Direction! "That's What makes You Beautiful"! Everyone probably knows it, it's been on the radio like gazillion times! So I don't own the song or the characters or anything. Obviously. So I guess on with the story! Oh! Lyrics in italics, so...REVIEW? First attempt at a one-shot! MAL'S POINT OF VIEW!  
**

* * *

After Natara heard from Captain Yeong that SFPD was having a dance next week, I could see the worry in her eyes. The first thought that came to my mind: What could she possibly be concerned about? Dances were supposed to be fun, you're supposed to enjoy yourself. And tomorrow at seven o'clock she'll hopefully figure that out. All her friends are going to be there, she's going to look amazing, and she's going to have a great time I'll make sure of it. She has to, it is a dance, after all.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_Turning heads when you walk the the door_

Now, it is "tomorrow at seven o'clock" and I lounge with Amy and Ken at the bar. Apparently, Amy and Kai volunteered without hesitation to decorate and it they did an incredible job. They even arranged all the furniture to make enough room for a dance floor and bought a disco ball. Kai made dozens on Pina-Kai-Ladas and Amy found the best music possible. It looked awesome.

I felt a hand tug at mine and pull me to the dance floor. I turned around and was somewhat disappointed. Blaise had curls in her blonde hair with a short, yellow dress. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked around and didn't see Natara anywhere, so I put my hands on her waist. We started dancing for a while when I saw her.

Natara walked in the room and everyone stared admiringly at her. Her hair was slightly wavy, but still had the silky look to it. She wore a light pink lipstick and a thin mascara outlined her eyes. She wore a long, black dress ripples at the bottom that brought out her perfect face. She was so, extremely beautiful. It seemed as if the world stopped and all that mattered was her. The makeup, the dress, or the hair made her look ravishing, but even if she didn't have those things she would still look would look stunning even if she had sweats on and her hair was full of tangles.

_Don't need makeup_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can it_

_Everyone else but you_

Natara walked over to wear Amy and Ken were and they smiled and Amy whispered something to her and she shook her head while rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Blaise glaring at me for totally gawking at Natara, but I didn't care. I unwrapped myself from Blaise and made my way to Natara.

When she saw me walking over, she smiled and I smiled back. I saw Ken wink at me and pull Amy onto the dance floor. I saw Amy beam at Natara, but she just ignored it.

"You...Wow, Nata-really, really...You look-" She smirked playfully at my stuttering and I just shook my head and took her hand, but she pulled away.

"What? Come on, we're just gonna dance. Not a big deal."

"No. I'm **not** dancing."

"Why not? It's called a **dance**. D-A-N-C-E."

"I know what it's called, Mal. I just don't want to dance."

"There has to be a reason, Natara."

"I just don't want to."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fine, you won, okay?" She gets on her tip-toes and whispers in my ear so her sweet-smelling breath teases my cheek, "I can't dance, okay? I never went to prom in high school."

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed her hand gently, despite her constant argument, and pulled her onto the dance floor. She started to walk back, but I catch her by her waist softly. I beam at her and she looks up at me expectantly.

"So you wrap your arms around my neck." I say with a sly grin.

"Mal..."

"Just do it!" She sighs and does as told.

I put my hands on her waist but tighter than I did with Blaise so our bodies are close together.

"Now...just move your feet to the music." I start and she follows and soon we're dancing just like everyone else. I still see Blaise glaring at me, but it doesn't matter. The rest of the world fades out and it's only her again. My breathing becomes uneven. Her gaze meets mine and it's only her that matters. Her hair flips and brushes my chest gently and she smiles at the ground.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I lift up her chin with my fingers and bring her gaze back to mine, this time she doesn't break it and I don't think she wants to. She hesitates with her fingers in the back of my neck and smiles before running her fingertips across my cheek tenderly. I bring her closer to me so all the space between us disappears. Our faces are centimeters apart and we're lost in a trance, our feet moving without thinking, our gaze locked, and our bodies tucked together. I lean forward slightly so the intoxicating aroma of her breath and perfume reaches my senses. Her lips are so close to mine, practically calling my name. I lean forward even more and I can see her smile slightly so I don't hesitate. Our lips brush and I just pause and cherish the moment when she starts to kiss me for real.

It's amazing how perfect our lips move together, how great it feels to have her in my arms, all mine. I pull away after a second and whisper in her ear.

"You're so beautiful." She shivers and I chuckle, "You look so beautiful, Natara. You're always beautiful." She smiles up at me and puts her face against my chest.

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"You know what makes you beautiful, Natara?"

"What?" She whispers, although it's barely audible.

"You don't know you're beautiful."


	2. 2: Pretending

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have April Vacation this week so I've been SUPER BUSY! Today I went to Six Flags and had an EPIC TIME! I felt really sick after I went on some of the wild rides, but it was totally worth it! So on another topic, I wanted to share this quote that describes how I feel about Ken now. It's really...just...beautiful, I guess. Well anyway, it's from Dr. Suess, so here it is: "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." Isn't that just great! Anyways, new CoD in a TOMORROW! Can't wait! The song for this week is Pretending from the glee cast! Request from Following My Own Footsteps! Check it out, it's a good song!**

**_Review Replies:_  
**

**_choirboyandprincess: Thanks! And I'm not really new here...I've been with the CoD family for three months now!;) Well here's something else I came up with!:)  
_**

**_diamondsintheroughhh: Thanks! Means a lot!:D  
_**

**_mozzi-girl (Queen on Maltara fluff:D): Thank you! OMG THANK YOU! That's okay! I'll have to check out the Titanic one, I'm not good with sad things, especially when it comes to CoD! Although this is somewhat sad, so I'll take a look! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Following my own footsteps: I'm SO lazy, you're not the only one! Thank you! This is for you, I hope you like it! It does fit maltara perfectly doesn't it?:)  
_**

**_nat157s (My nice, nutty, big sis Natalie:D): Thank you, thank you, thank you! Favorites? Thanks! Awesome! Yay Natalie approves! No problem, I wanted to do it! Glad you liked it! Thank you for the kind words! You rock! Sorry, just kinda had to say that...:)  
_**

**_DarkAngel443: Thank you! I'm not a huge fan of One Direction either, but I love that song! Thank you! And here's some more of this! "Our Song" definitely! I'm taking any requests! _**

* * *

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
_ We're so close, yet so far apart_  
_ I close my eyes, I look away_  
_ That's just because I'm not okay_

I just couldn't believe Mal asked Blaise to go out with him. I thought we were meant to be together. I thought...I thought he loved me. I thought he actually cared about me. I thought that maybe, one day, we would be married, and we would have children, and we would grow old together, and my name would be Natara Fallon. We could've had it all. But he doesn't want me anymore. Did he ever want me? Did he ever love me?

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

I wish I could tell him, I wish I could tell him how I feel. How I need him, how happy he makes me. But instead, I'm just sitting in my apartment, staring at a wall, at the movie we were supposed to watch tonight. But Blaise changed that. She doesn't even care about him. She's just doing this to make me miserable. But I have to get over it, to forget my thoughts.

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't stay strong. I put my face against a pillow and screamed. I screamed and screamed, and before I could tell what even happened, I felt a tear stream down my cheek. It only got worse, I felt another and another, and then I was sobbing. I didn't mean to sob, I didn't want to, I'm stronger than this. I didn't even feel like sobbing, but I couldn't stop. I tell myself to stop over and over again, but it's under my control anymore. So I pinched myself and clenched my teeth and forced myself to stop. I wiped my tears away and slumped against a mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and I shake my head at the scene of self-weakness.

_How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love_

I chose to love Mal, but obviously, love just isn't my thing. Is there even anything between us anymore? Is there a point to keep thinking about his perfect lips, or the stubble I love, or his haircut I can't get over? There's no competition between me and Blaise. She's a size two, leggy, blue-eyed blonde. She acts young and she's the center of attention. I'm just the outcast that's too smart for anyone's liking. The girl who wants a real relationship, not just a one-night stand. I need something more. Mal deserves something more.

_Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know_

I trust him with my secrets. He's the only person I haven't lied to. We make every move together...at least we did. And even if there's still that passion there, he's willing to let it go, because he's with Blaise. And I'm alone.

A loud knock at the door makes me jump. I get up, running my fingers through my hair, wiping the last of the tears away, and turn the handle.

When he sees my face I can his face drop. He makes noises, but actual words don't come out of his mouth. His eyes are full of disbelief, his breathing is uneven, and he runs his fingers across my cheeks. I never even realized I was cry until he pulls me into a hug, pulling me as close to him as possible. I place my arms around his neck and he pulls away slightly so he can see my face.

"When Blaise asked me out-"

"Blaise asked you out? I thought-"

"No, Natara, I wouldn't ask anyone out," He pulls me close again and put his lips up to my ear, "Except you."

I smile slightly, but don't say anything.

Mal looks at my tears and places his fingertips up to them, "You know I hate seeing you cry, Natara. Please don't cry. I can't stand it." He wipes the tears away and I smile up at him. His face is centimeters from mine and he runs his hands along my barely-existent curves. His lips are right there and I close my eyes at the feeling of his breath on my face. I open my eyes and look into his and smile. I place my hand on his rugged cheek that feels so perfect under my fingers. Our foreheads collide and I tuck the rest of my body into his. He leans in and our lips are almost brushing when...

**RING, RING, RING.**

****I sigh and almost pull away when he tucks me back into him. I grin and he meets his lips with mine. I gasp for a second but then deepen it. I pull away suddenly.

"We're not pretending right? This is real?"

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending_

"We're not pretending. This is all I've ever wanted." He kisses me again and I can't help but giggle.


End file.
